


Наизусть

by Everwinter



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Romance, Scars
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-26
Updated: 2018-10-26
Packaged: 2019-08-07 20:04:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16415042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Everwinter/pseuds/Everwinter
Summary: Он знает его всего, каждую черту.





	Наизусть

Светлая-светлая кожа, тонкая, нежная. Чуть сожми зубами, и широкий лиловый синяк обеспечен. Отабек редко сдерживается.

Юра весь исполосован. Скажи кому — не поверят. Отабек же знает. Знает наизусть все-все отметины. Каждую глубокую царапину, не сошедшую до конца. Знает шрам на ступне от сунутого в коньки лезвия. И короткий шрам на макушке, когда не разминулся с углом шкафчика на кухне. Его не видно. Но Юра позволяет Отабеку всё. Касаться всего и везде.

У Юры тонкие запястья. Чувствительные до безумия. Юра быстро обрастает привычками и скоро привыкает к напульсникам и широким стильным браслетам, потому что Отабек не стесняется, даёт себе волю, часто ходит по грани, доводя Юру до белого каления на публике. Не специально: просто не может удержаться. Потому что тонкая горячая кожа манит, тянет, просит прикоснуться языком, самым кончиком выводить узоры и раз за разом чертить тонкую белую линию. Случайное падение, совершенно бестолковое, и бестолковая же царапина лезвием конька по запястью. Шрам побелел, почти сошёл, но всякий, кто его видит впервые, так и норовит задать неудобный бесячий вопрос. Отабеку можно. Потому что Отабек не спрашивает, а целует горячо и влажно, так, что Юра со стоном вжимается ему в бёдра стояком и, строя трёхэтажные словесные конструкции, тащит подальше от людей, в дворы, тупики, которые не видно даже из окон. Чтобы можно было добраться до ещё одной отметины — под челюстью, на шее, такой, что и не заметишь сразу.

— Да сколько можно, — шипит Юра недовольно и раздёргивает молнию на узких джинсах Отабека, — заебал дразниться, ну.

Отабек перехватывает руку, облизывает тонкие пальцы, лаская языком белые неровные пятна: шрамы от утюга, до которого всё-таки удалось дотянуться в глубоком детстве. Пальцами очерчивает длинную полосу на рёбрах — неудачное падение на стекло, ещё когда лёд не занимал всё время, и Юра был обычным шебутным ребёнком, который успевал нашкодить всюду. Кожа на шрамах тонкая, чувствительная почти до боли. Юра извивается, шипит сквозь зубы, когда Отабек прослеживает их языком, губами, горячим дыханием.

— Руки не туда, блядь! — выдыхает Юра, и Отабек сдавленно смеётся.

— Потерпи, — просит. — Дай же растянуть удовольствие.

Юра жаден. Он торопится. Отабек упрямо держит ритм, шумно фыркает вместо смеха, нарочито неспешно расстёгивая его штаны. Юра ругается, его бьёт крупной дрожью, он вскидывает бёдра, и Отабек опускается навстречу.

Если запустить пальцы дальше под ткань, то на бедре легко найти ещё одну отметину. Широкий ровный шрам, словно от пореза. Тронуть — и Юра стонет в голос, выгибаясь, упираясь затылком в стену.

Очаровательно.

Отабек гладит треугольник старого ожога на животе, над поясом, смотрит в безоблачное светлое небо, и в голове ни единой внятной мысли. Да и незачем. Юру он знает наизусть. Помнит руками и кончиками пальцев. Каждый изгиб, каждый судорожный вздох, каждую чёрточку, его всего.

Юра бездумно растирает шрам на ключице Отабека, и тот весело хмыкает. Увлечения и пристрастия они делят на двоих.


End file.
